


Hush little baby

by orphan_account



Series: NCT littlespace [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Doyoung, Caregiver Johnny, Family, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Little Mark Lee, M/M, babyspace, discovering headspaces, little Haechan, little taeyong, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny helps Haechan discover a different side of him.{Featuring caregiver Doyoung+littles TaeMark}
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: NCT littlespace [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735780
Comments: 7
Kudos: 185





	Hush little baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> So it’s been a while since I’ve posted anything especially a littlespace fic.  
> Thank you for being patient with me although I wouldn’t mind someone coming and kicking my ass into gear.  
> A big Happy Birthday to our special leader Taeyongie!!  
> I hope he’s resting during this time period, honestly I hate that Yongie has so many toxic rumours and lies about him to this day when he’s such a sweet being!!  
> Anyway I have no clue why I’m making so many Haechan centrics but he’s slowly shuffling up my bias list, I’m currently writing a markhyuck fic so that should be posted within this month hopefully.  
> Sooo hope you’re all doing well and enjoy the fic!!

He honestly had no idea what was happening to him right now struggling to sit up in bed as an unfamiliar yet warm fuzziness invaded his head making Haechans tongue feel heavy and his limbs like jelly which made the boy glad Johnny had left to eat breakfast with the other members but he could still return at any time and then Haechan would have to face the older boy, once again he tried to speak incoherent babbles escaping his mouth instead of actual words causing tears of frustration to well up in Haechans eyes yet the boy had no clue as to why he was getting so emotional about it he wasn’t a child anymore even if he did act a bit childish from time to time but it was to be expected of the maknae especially as so many of his hyungs still babied him.

“Duckie?” Johnny called using that dreaded nickname that Haechan forbid anyone from using sending small tingles of warmth through his tummy “are you almost ready?, Taeyong says we’re going soon” the older boy informed concerned as Haechan only nodded not trusting his words knowing that if he were to speak nothing but babbles would come out landing him in a very uncomfortable situation, “are you feeling alright Duckie?” Johnny questioned approaching the younger sat on his bed shying away from the older boy as Johnny drew closer enticing more concern out of the black-haired boy placing his hand on Haechans forehead checking the boy’s temperature while Haechan wriggled away eventually falling backwards off the bed more tears threatening to fall but the boy quickly ignored the tears blinking his eyes to get rid of them.

“Alright what’s wrong?” Johnny inquired walking to the other side of Haechans bed easily lifting the younger boy to his feet placing both of his hands on Haechans shoulders so the purple-haired boy couldn’t escape “come on Duckie, we haven’t got all day” the older boy softly sighed watching Haechan gulp “m’fine” he finally managed to speak albeit a bit slurred, “you’re obviously not” Johnny scoffed already knowing the boy was lying as Haechan had a habit of playing with his ears whenever he lied “w-well m’fine, su-so fine” the younger boy struggled managing to squirm out of Johnnys grip rushing over to their shared wardrobe a bright red covering his cheeks as he stumbled nearly falling to the floor if it wasn’t for Johnny catching him.

“Do you need to stay home today?” Johnny asked steadying the younger boy in his arms concern growing remembering how easily exhausted Haechan could get especially with his busy schedule with both 127 and Dream “nu-no can go” Haechan replied stretching out and grabbing his practice clothes that he had hung up the previous day, “I don’t know Duckie, let’s go talk to Taeyong” the older boy instructed not waiting for a reply from Haechan forcing the shorter boy to walk towards Taeyongs room even as Haechan struggled not wanting to face another one of his hyungs when he was in this state “m’fine” Haechan shrieked surprising both Taeyong and Doyoung who were sat on the bed next to each other Taeyong seemingly snapping out of some sort of trance.

“Sorry did we disturb you” Johnny apologised only staying when Doyoung shook his head no beckoning the pair in “what can we help you with?” Doyoung questioned intertwining his hand with Taeyongs softly shushing the older boy “I don’t think Haechan should go to practice today” Johnny responded encircling Haechans chest with his arms to keep the younger boy still, “how come?” Doyoung questioned eyes scanning Haechans form watching a pout begin to form on the youngest boy’s lips throwing his head back hitting it against Johnnys chest the older boy unfazed by Haechans antics “he can barely speak and he can’t stay steady on his feet” Johnny explained releasing Haechan from his arms giving the younger boy a gentle nudge forward quickly catching the purple-haired boy when Haechan once again almost fell to the ground.

Doyoung shared a knowing look with Taeyong before turning back around to face the pair stood by the door “seems reasonable, you’ll stay with him right?” the bunny looking boy asked grabbing his and Taeyongs bags helping the older boy stand up “of course” Johnny reassured glad the duo had agreed although it was Doyoung specifically but Johnny didn’t think too much into it instead focusing his attention on Haechan, “good I’ll tell manager-hyung you’re both ill” Doyoung murmured hoping their manager wouldn’t kick up too much of a fuss after all their comeback and most of their promotions were over now “thank you doie” Johnny smiled watching the pair leave the room waiting for the front door to slam closed before migrating to the living room deciding to let Haechan sleep on the sofa and watch films all day.

“Wai’ Hyungs” Haechan struggled pointing towards the front door wriggling in Johnnys grip “calm down Duckie” Johnny soothed softly shushing the purple-haired boy surprised when Haechan managed to squirm out of his grip only walking a few centimetres before he fell flat on his stomach landing with a heavy thud “oh god Duckie” the black-haired boy sighed deciding to pick the younger boy up, Haechan quietly sniffled tears silently rolling down his cheeks continuing to squirm in Johnnys grip despite being in pain only stopping once the taller boy gently tapped his bottom a surprised whine slipping past his lips making Haechan flush crimson “wait here while I grab some blankets” the older boy instructed petting Haechans head then walking towards his and Haechans shared room.

“Oh Haechan” Johnny groaned once he heard yet another thud coming from the living room causing Johnny to quicken his pace grabbing Haechans duvet and plush bear sighing upon entering the living room a certain something missing from the room “you’re being such a troublemaker today” the black-haired boy tutted confused as to why Haechan was acting this way, Haechan was sat by the front door pouting up at Johnny tears in his eyes turning away from the older boy as Johnny arrived at the front door squatting down and gently grabbing Haechans chin urging the purple-haired boy to look at him “tell me what’s happening” Johnny softly requested tightening his grip when Haechan tried to squirm away eventually letting out a sad whine.

“M’sorry, m-m’sorry h’ungie” Haechan babbled getting more hysterical as he repeatedly chanted the words letting Johnny lift him up stuffing his face in the black-haired boy’s neck “sorry for what Duckie?” Johnny questioned rubbing the hysterical boy’s back hoping it would soothe Haechan “nu-no want bad” the younger boy struggled to explain the fuzziness fully taking over his mind, “you’re not bad but you do need some rest” the taller boy reassured walking back to the living room setting Haechan back down on the sofa covering him with his duvet and handing him his plush bear “feel w-wa’m an’ icky” Haechan informed cuddling honeysuckle to his chest snuggling into his duvet.

Johnny froze unsure of how to act or what to do “do you feel sick?” he inquired internally melting at how innocent and vulnerable Haechan looked balled up in his duvet honeysuckle his plush bear protectively clutched to his chest looking up at Johnny with puppy eyes and a pouty face “nu’ jus’ ‘uzzy” Haechan loosing full capability of pronouncing words correctly, the older boy hummed feeling Haechans forehead again checking his temperature eventually deciding to monitor Haechan throughout the day “you just lie down there and hyungie will make you some porridge, okay” the black-haired boy gently ordered not wanting to leave the smaller boy alone Haechan pouting up at him a particularly loud whine escaping his throat making grabby hands at the older boy.

“I’ll just be a few minutes Duckie” Johnny soothed secretly wanting to lift the boy up and bring him to the kitchen with him but Johnny knew Haechan needed the rest instead of being dragged around exhausting the poor boy more “com’ wiv’” Haechan demanded attempting to wriggle out of his blanket cocoon quickly being stopped by Johnny the older boy tucking him in tighter, “no stay there Duckie” Johnny instructed and now that he thought about it he realised what Haechan was acting like “a child” he whispered to himself watching Haechan continue to wriggle eventually giving up slumping against the blankets pouting at Johnny “I promise I’ll be back soon” the older boy murmured petting Haechans head before reluctantly leaving the living room to make some breakfast for the purple-haired boy.

Haechan was still cuddled up in his duvet when Johnny returned sleepily blinking at the older boy “see I wasn’t too long” Johnny softly chuckled resting the lukewarm bowl of porridge on his lap gently blowing on the spoon offering it to Haechan who happily accepted it patiently waiting as Johnny turned the tv on changing the channel to a children’s one making Haechan feel a bit confused but comfortable at the same time, “great job Duckie” Johnny praised causing a feeling of giddiness to rise in Haechan proudly puffing his chest out struggling to move closer to the older boy a small smile gracing his features once Johnny lifted him onto his lap duvet still firmly tucked around him “get some sleep now” the black-haired boy whispered pulling Haechan tighter against his chest carefully slipping his hand under the duvet rubbing the younger boy’s tummy successfully lulling the boy to sleep.

***

“Is he feeling better?” Doyoung quietly inquired ushering Taeyong and Mark in forbidding the other members from joining them “I honestly don’t know, he was fine up until he woke up from his nap and then he just stormed off” Johnny admitted a heavy sigh escaping his lips confused as to why Mark had also joined them “Johnny I-we wanted to talk to you about something” the bunny looking male murmured linking his hands with Taeyong and Marks to calm the two boys, “go ahead” Johnny urged frowning as he noticed how tense the atmosphere had become “we think Haechan could be-“ Doyoung began hesitating as he thought about his words “he could be ‘something’ and we were wondering if you’d take care of him” he finished body automatically going into a protective stance letting Taeyong and Mark stand behind him “something?” the eldest repeated urging the bunny like male to continue.

“A little” Taeyong whispered his voice so quiet Johnny almost missed it “a little” the black-haired male echoed glancing at the trio in confusion “yes a little, someone who regresses into a child-like mindset and usually is taken care of by a caregiver” Doyoung briefly explained glad Johnny was calm so far although deep down Doyoung knew the older boy wouldn’t judge them being the least judgmental person he knew, “so you think Haechan is a little and you want me to be his caregiver” Johnny slowly voiced the three other boys nodding in confirmation “I mean I don’t see a problem with it but I’ll need to know everything I can” he added his sentence making three relived sighs fill the room “of course, that’s why I brought Yongie and Markie with me” Doyoung informed using the two boys names in an attempt to coax them into headspace.

“So Taeyong and Mark are?” the eldest questioned watching Taeyong snuggle into Doyoungs side while Mark simply stared at his lap too embarrassed to meet the older boy’s eyes “littles and I’m their caregivers” the bunny looking boy confirmed sliding Mark into his lap allowing the younger boy hide his face in his caregivers neck letting out a quiet whine grabbing Taeyongs hand, “so this is how you help them” Johnny murmured amazed by the way both littles relaxed around Doyoung keeping the caregiver close to them “it is” Doyoung smiled gently pecking both boy’s foreheads “I want you to stay with me while they regress so you can take notes” he added glancing up to meet Johnnys inquisitive look nodding his head in agreement eager to learn everything about the dynamics of a little and caregiver relationship hoping it would help Haechan with his stress.

“Perfect, Yongie go sit on Johnnys lap” Doyoung gently persuaded giving the little a reassuring pat on the head smiling as Taeyong shyly shuffled towards the eldest boy eventually settling in Johnnys lap giggling when the black-haired boy softly tickled his sides “do you want to play Markie?” the bunny looking boy quietly cooed coaxing Mark out of his hiding place grabbing a few toys he had packed in his bag freezing and hiding them as the living room door slowly opened, Haechan stood in the doorframe fiddling with the buttons on his pyjama top quickly scurrying over to the sofa grabbing honeysuckle and his duvet a barely audible whine escaping his lips once he noticed Taeyong tucked away in Johnnys lap the eldest heard the small whimper reaching out to grab the youngest boy stopping when Doyoung shook his head no pulling the toys back out once Haechan left.

“Why?” the eldest boy simply muttered tracing patterns on Taeyongs back to calm himself down already feeling guilty about ignoring Haechan “as harsh as it sounds you need to let him realise he much he relies on you, that’s exactly what I did with Yongie and Markie” Doyoung explained placing the little on the carpet handing Mark a few different toys shuffling closer to Johnny placing a comforting hand on the older boy’s shoulder, “I’ve never ignored him” Johnny admitted letting Taeyong slip off of his lap to join Mark watching the two boys happily play together babbling at each other on the occasion “I know it’s hard hyung but it gets better, I promise” the younger boy empathised remembering how upset both Taeyong and Mark had been after just a week of being without Doyoung both boys bursting into tears when they confronted him “it’s going to be a long week” Johnny sighed leaning his head against the younger boy’s shoulder the guilt already seeping in.

***

Haechan just didn’t understand what had happened between him and Johnny the older had been ignoring him all week and it was slowly driving Haechan insane not understanding what he had done wrong for Johnny to ignore him like this however even worse was the fact he didn’t get daily cuddles from Johnny instead having to turn to Jaehyun the older boy eventually getting fed up of Haechan clinging to him all the time expressing this by yelling at the youngest at breakfast in front of everyone, Jaehyun had of course apologised immediately after he said it but Haechan just nodded slipping away to his room crawling into bed and curling into a ball quietly playing with honeysuckles ears tears silently falling into the mattress “Duckie” Johnny softly whispered heart clenching at the sight of the youngest boy looking so tiny in his bed trying to hide his tears from the older boy “oh baby” the black-haired boy sighed sitting on Haechans bed not surprised when the younger boy shuffled away from him.

“Go ‘way” Haechan mumbled curling up into a tighter ball stuffing his face in his duvet breathing in the familiar scent that soothed him whining as Johnny slowly tugged it away carefully lifting the younger boy placing Haechan on his lap despite the boy’s protests wriggling around on the black-haired boy’s lap “calm down Duckie” Johnny urged gently bouncing Haechan on his lap something he had learnt while babysitting Taeyong and Mark, “let gu-go” the purple-haired boy grumbled attempting to hide the pout that began to form on his lips not wanting to show Johnny his weak side although the older boy had probably seen Haechan in a vulnerable state more so than his own eomma and appa “stay still for hyungie please” Johnny requested tapping Haechans thigh to stop him squirming smiling when the younger boy reluctantly complied glaring at the older boy.

“Not happy” Haechan informed cursing the fuzziness that yet again invaded his mind something that had been happening more over the past week “what’s wrong Duckie?” the black-haired boy asked knowing full-well what was wrong with Haechan but he wanted to hear the boy say it himself “m’l’ney an-and hyungs m-meanies” the boy struggled to pronounce the words properly cheeks turning crimson trying to hide it from Johnny by turning his head to the side, “how long have you been feeling lonely baby?” Johnny questioned surprising Haechan who openly gaped at him before loudly whining in frustration “how long Duckie?” the older boy repeated once again gently tapping the boys thigh to stop him from moving “f’rever” Haechan mumbled still looking away from the other boy pouting as Johnny pulled him in closer so he was clutched against the older boys chest.

“Forever, well that’s a long time” Johnny lightly chuckled rubbing the younger boys back and grabbing honeysuckle placing the plush bear in Haechans lap “ever since hyungie left” he corrected getting a meek nod as an answer from the purple-haired boy “w-why gu?” Haechan asked voice small and fragile the boy curling up in Johnnys lap to make himself smaller than his actual size, “hyungie’s sorry Duckie, hyungie didn’t realise you’d get so upset” Johnny admitted slipping his finger under Haechans chin gently forcing the younger boy to look up placing a soft peck on his forehead causing Haechan to let out a surprised squeak a light shade of red dusting his cheeks “actually there’s something hyungie wanted to talk to you about” he murmured spiking the purple-haired boy’s curiosity sliding off of Johnnys lap watching the older boy shuffle over to the wardrobe grabbing a cloth bag placing it on Haechans bed.

Haechan titled his head to the side curiously staring at the cloth bag shuffling closer to it in hopes of getting a glimpse at the items inside to no avail as Johnny picked it back up placing it at the top end of the bed gently pulling Haechan back onto his lap making sure the younger boy was facing him “promise me you’ll listen to hyungie” Johnny seriously stated only continuing once Haechan nodded in confirmation, “there’s this thing I want us to try, it’s called littlespace” the older informed anxiously toying with a loose piece of thread attached to his jeans “littlespace” Haechan repeated successfully pushing the fuzziness away for the first time wanting to remain serious for this conversation “I know it sounds a little strange but let me explain, littlespace is when you slip into a childlike headspace, a headspace age can vary depending on the person” Johnny quietly explained quoting it word to word from Doyoung who had informed him of every single detail about littlespace and what he should do as a caregiver.

Haechan froze opening and closing his mouth unsure of how to respond allowing Johnny to wrap him in a tight hug “it’s only if you want to Duckie, I just think it’d be a good stress reliever” the older boy mumbled panicking when he felt warm water begin to trickle down his neck undoubtedly coming from the small boy in his arms “we really don’t have to do it” Johnny reassured gently coaxing Haechan from his hiding place wiping the boy’s tears away, the younger boy sniffled a string of incoherent babbles escaping his mouth making Johnny panic even more gently shushing the purple-haired boy “what’s wrong Duckie?” the older boy questioned continuing to wipe Haechans tears away carefully bouncing the younger boy on his lap hoping the action would calm the boy like it did with Taeyong and Mark “n-nu’” Haechan whimpered stuffing his face back into Johnnys neck not caring if he got the older boy’s shirt.

“Alright, calm down” Johnny soothed confused as to what the purple-haired boy meant deciding to let Haechan tell him when he was ready gently rocking from side to side smiling as the younger boy eventually calmed down babbling some more into Johnnys neck seemingly still upset “can you talk baby?” the black-haired boy inquired nickname causing a burst of warm tingles to explode in Haechans tummy, “h’rd” Haechan whined a pout making its way onto his lips tongue sticking to the bottom of his mouth “that’s alright, can you at least tell hyungie how you feel?” Johnny requested rhythmically rubbing the younger boy’s tummy to soothe him and hopefully coax some answers out of Haechan “w’rm a-an’ sm’ll” the purple-haired boy replied relaxing under Johnnys touch.

Johnny hummed thinking for a few seconds eventually lifting Haechans chin so the younger boy was looking at him puppy eyes and pout on full display “will you let hyungie take care of you?” he gently asked sending Haechan a comforting smile to reassure the smaller boy “car’” Haechan echoed biting his lip as he thought about his answer eventually nodding his head, “I promise to take care of you” Johnny assured smile still present on his face deciding to show Haechan the bags contents before changing the younger boy into some pyjamas “I went shopping to get these for you, we don’t have to use everything just whatever you feel comfortable with” the older boy informed placing the cloth bag on Haechans lap urging the boy to open it when Haechan simply stared at it.

Inside were items that would typically be used by toddlers or babies pushing Haechan into the reality of what was happening embarrassed with himself for feeling so relaxed in Johnnys arms picking up a yellow pacifier curiously staring at it while Johnny pulled out a bear plush much bigger than honeysuckle catching Haechans attention running his fingers over the plush’s soft fur, Johnny watched the smaller inquisitively sorting through the items taking particular interest in a puppy plush grabber gently shaking the toy bursting into small giggles when it made a noise quickly repeating the action unaware of the fond look Johnny was sending him “I thought honeysuckle would want a friend” the black-haired boy murmured once he noticed Haechan staring at the new bear plush clutching honeysuckle to his chest.

“F’end” Haechan slowly repeated still struggling with his words reaching out for the plush placing it next to honeysuckle “what will you name it Duckie?” Johnny quietly asked standing up and gently placing the younger boy on his bed laying him on his back so he was staring up at Johnny “cubby” the boy cheered confused as to why Johnny had put him in this position realisation dawning on him when the taller boy unfolded some fleece pyjamas, “relax baby” Johnny urged once again rubbing Haechans tummy before beginning to carefully undress the boy glad Haechan was relatively calm squeezing his eyes shut only opening them once Johnny was finished changing him placing his previous clothes in the laundry basket “good boy, you did such a good job” the black-haired boy praised yet another thing he had learnt while babysitting Taeyong and Mark “you wait here and hyungie will be back soon” Johnny informed setting Haechan down on a fleece blanket spread out on the floor leaving the cloth bag open grabbing a baby bottle and a sippie cup before leaving the room.

Haechan stared at the older boy’s back as Johnny left the urge to cry out for him bubbling up in Haechans stomach making the boy whimper deciding to distract himself with the cloth bag continuing to search through it eyesight becoming blurry once the tears began to build up in his eyes soon dropping onto the blanket creating a few small wet splotches, “oh Duckie” Johnny softly sighed when entering the room placing both the bottle and sippie cup on the ground easily lifting Haechan into his arms “was hyungie gone too long?” he questioned gently bouncing the boy in his arms softly shushing Haechan “hyungies sorry” the black-haired boy cooed the motion of the bouncing and warmth Johnny provided eventually calmed the younger boy down snuggling into Johnny both plushies tightly cuddled to his chest.

“Nu’ g-gu” Haechan sniffled grip tightening on the older boy refusing to let him go even as Johnny sat down on the fleece blanket whispering sweet nothings to the smaller boy tucked away in his arms shaking the grabber in an attempt to distract Haechan “alright, hyungies right here” Johnny soothed successfully distracting the boy in his lap managing to place Haechan on the fleece blanket, Haechan whined making grabby hands at the older while Johnny grabbed his laptop returning to the blanket switching on the device and putting a film on for background noise “such a clingy baby” Johnny softly chuckled as Haechan climbed back onto his lap puppy plush grabber in hand gently shaking it on the occasion “let’s see what else is in there” he urged reaching across to grab the bottle and sippie cup placing them in front of Haechan pulling the cloth bag towards them.

The younger boy stared at the two cups unsure of what Johnny wanted him to do focusing his attention on the bag instead “are you thirsty Duckie?” Johnny asked upon noticing the smaller boy staring at the two cups bringing them closer so Haechan could choose one “which one?” he added sending Haechan a reassuring smile when the purple-haired boy looked up at him seemingly asking for guidance, “how about you try them both” Johnny suggested offering the sippie cup to the younger boy Haechan taking a hesitant suck pouting at how hard it was “alright, how about this one” the black-haired boy murmured a relieved sigh slipping past his lips as Haechan happily sucked away on the bottle leaning back against Johnny watching the older boy choose a film.

“Bottle it is then” Johnny smiled pulling some more toys out of the bag catching Haechans attention the boy picking up a soft fox figure gently tapping it against the older boy’s face making Johnny chuckle tickling Haechan in return causing the younger boy to squeal in delight squirming away from the black-haired boy’s finger clumsily crawling to hide behind his bed, “got you” the taller boy grinned scooping Haechan into his arms as the boy let out a loud surprised squeak giggles spilling from his mouth “nu’” Haechan whined wiggling in Johnnys grip letting the older boy cuddle him a warm feeling spreading throughout his body “come here baby” he cooed setting the boy on his lap clutching Haechan to his chest watching the purple-haired boy slowly suckle on his bottle body going lax against Johnnys attention fully focused on the film playing letting the fuzziness settle down in his head bringing more comfort to the small boy.

***

Johnny softly sighed glancing at Haechan who stood glaring at him arms crossed and pout on full display stomping his foot and turning away from his caregiver once he noticed the taller boy looking at him “come on Duckie, I promise I’ll only be a few hours” Johnny reassured attempting to coax the little into his arms to no avail as Haechan just shuffled away eventually hiding behind Mark, their relationship had quickly progressed over the past few weeks after Haechan slipped for the first time relying on Johnny more so than he did before always seeking the older boy out whenever he craved some sort of affection “don’t worry we’ll take care of him” Doyoung quietly promised watching the two littles whisper to each other Mark seemingly reassuring the slightly younger boy.

“Alright, I’m going now Duckie” the black-haired boy announced opening his arms for the smaller boy smiling once Haechan hesitantly shuffled into the older boy’s awaiting arms snuggling into his caregiver the tears finally welling up in his eyes as Johnny tried to pull away being kept in an iron grip by the purple-haired boy “Haechan” Johnny softly sighed grabbing both of the littles arms physical removing Haechans arms urging Doyoung to grab him, Haechan whined making grabby hands at his caregiver struggling in Doyoungs arms a distressed cry leaving his lips when Johnny dropped a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room to attend his personal schedule “oh Channie, hyungie will be back soon” Doyoung soothed lifting the smaller boy into his arms walking over to the carpet where Taeyong and Mark were sat quietly playing with each other.

“Can you sit and play with Yongie and Markie?” the caregiver requested gently petting the littles head smiling as Taeyong gently pulled the boy towards him “mama p’ease” Mark exclaimed excitedly waving his sippie cup meaning he wanted something to drink “alright baby, behave for mama” Doyoung reminded taking both Mark and Taeyongs sippie cups also grabbing Haechans bottle, “Channie come” Mark urged gently patting Haechans head when the purple-haired boy shyly crawled towards him letting Mark pull him closer “Markie” Taeyong whined pouting at the other little reaching out for Haechan wanting to spend time with the newest little “‘ater Yongie” the boy replied patting the spot next to him so Taeyong could still join them “Channie y’ung?” the blu-haired boy questioned settling next to the oldest little.

Mark hummed in conformation feeling responsible for the two other littles as the oldest out of the three of them after all his mama had told him to be careful with Haechan “Channie p’ay?” Mark questioned motioning to the basket of toys Doyoung had dragged out for them “Channie ‘ook” the blue-haired boy exclaimed shuffling over to the toy basket grabbing one of the bunny figures Mark had bought him, “‘unny?” Haechan whispered crawling over to the other little bashfully accepting the figure when Taeyong offered it to him picking the other figure up “Markie gif’” Taeyong clapped pointing at the eldest who joined them clutching his own lion figure to his chest “gif’” the purple-haired boy repeated gently stroking the lion figure in Marks hands.

Haechan let out a quiet giggle scooting closer to the older little panicking as he remembered honeysuckle and cubby tucked away in his bag Johnny had packed full with his little supplies “m’s’rry” Haechan babbled squishing the two plushies against his chest kissing both of their heads flushing once he realised the two other littles watching him, “who ‘dat?” Taeyong inquired referring to the two plushies tucked away in Haechans arms almost slipping out as the little crawled back over to Mark and Taeyong avoiding eye contact with the two boys “‘uc’le an’ cubby” the purple-haired boy whispered struggling to pronounce honeysuckles name “s’rry ‘uc’le” he added squeezing the plush even tighter to his chest.

“Hello ‘uckle an cubby” Taeyong greeted excitedly waving his hand at the pair getting a better look at them once the smaller boy shuffled forward taking interest in the monkey ring toy Mark pulled out of the basket tossing it on the floor searching for his toy cars “here you go” Doyoung smiled handing the three littles their cups ruffling Marks hair before sitting on his bed switching on the projector, Haechan flushed crimson upon noticing the two other littles had sippie cups while he had his favourite bottle quickly hiding it behind his back embarrassed in front of Mark and Taeyong for having such a babyish item “hey it’s alright Channie, Yongie and Markie won’t judge you” Doyoung reassured once he noticed the red tint to the youngest littles cheeks.

“Nu’” Haechan whined annoyed Doyoung had revealed his secret making the two other littles curiously stare at him Mark noticing the bottle first “mama” Taeyong chided coaxing the purple-haired boy into his arms handing Haechan his bottle “alright, alright I’m sorry” Doyoung softly chuckled watching Haechan shyly suckle on his bottle cuddled into Taeyongs chest, “mama?” the smaller boy questioned looking to Doyoung for answer “mhm mama” Mark cheered pointing at the caregiver sat in the bed who successfully switched on ponyo turning his attention back to the three littles “some caregivers have names Hyuckie like how you call Johnny hyungie” Doyoung explained welcoming Mark into his lap quietly cooing over the little who settled down playing with his lion figure.

“Hyungie” Haechan sadly whispered the loneliness settling in feeling incomplete without his caregiver “hyungie will be back soon Hyuckie” Doyoung reassured reaching over and stroking the littles cheek urging Taeyong to play with the smaller boy “Channie col’ur?” the blue-haired boy questioned dragging a colouring book towards them not forgetting the colouring pens and pencils, Haechan hesitantly nodded an embarrassed whine slipping past his lips when Doyoung offered him his yellow pacifier “paci cute” Taeyong giggled playing with the pacifiers white disk that held the the handle in place a small sun printed on the front “n’t ba’y” the little pouted turning away from the pacifier wriggling as Taeyong forced it into his mouth getting a brief scolding from Doyoung “go on and play while you can” the caregiver urged gently bouncing the little sat on his lap watching Taeyong and Haechan quietly colour together the younger little following Taeyongs lead.

***

“Hyungie” Haechan squealed making both caregivers freeze glancing at Mark and Taeyong who were peacefully sleeping the pair thankfully remaining asleep “hello Duckie” Johnny quietly cooed lifting the younger boy into his arms taking Haechans bag from Doyoung outstretched hand “did he behave?” the eldest inquired gently shushing the boy perched on his hip, “absolutely perfect, he hasn’t had a nap yet because he refused to fall asleep without you” Doyoung informed tucking Taeyong back into bed once he noticed the duvet had become untucked halfway on the floor “alright thank you doie, say thank you to doie-hyung Duckie” the black-haired boy urged grabbing the boy’s hand waving it for him “see you later Hyuckie” the bunny looking boy chuckled waving the pair off.

“Let’s get you to sleep” Johnny murmured as Haechan sleepily whined shifted in his caregivers arms the sleepiness finally settling in the warmth Johnny provided sending him into a relaxed state “hyungie?” Haechan quietly called keeping his face stuffed in the black-haired boy’s neck afraid to face the older “yes Duckie” Johnny replied opening their shared bedroom door quickly closing it, “Channie cal’ hyungie dada?” the little bashfully asked tightly clutching onto Johnny hoping the older boy wouldn’t be disgusted by his request “of course baby, dada didn’t want to push anything onto you” the caregiver explained glad the little was being more open about his headspace “dada” Haechan giggled the word feeling foreign on his tongue.

Johnny smiled setting the smaller boy down on his bed passing Haechan his puppy plush grabber to distract the little “I bet you’re tired” Johnny noted grabbing Haechans bear onesie carefully undressing the smaller boy before redressing him in the onesie folding the clothes up and placing them back in the wardrobe “s’eepy” the little mumbled slowly turning over onto his tummy snuggling into his duvet, “dada will go make a baba, okay?” the caregiver informed gently rubbing Haechans back sighing as the purple-haired boy latched onto him pouting up at the older “dada will be right back Duckie, I promise” Johnny assured dropping a small kiss on Haechans head before quickly leaving the room hoping he wouldn’t run into one of the other members.

“Meanie” Haechan grumbled squirming away from his caregiver as Johnny sat on the bed easily pulling the smaller boy into his lap “don’t be a grumpy baby” he grinned tickling the little sat in his lap making Haechan squeal wriggling and squirming away from the black-haired boy eventually giving up and slumping against Johnnys chest opening his mouth for the bottle, “so demanding” Johnny softly chuckled complying to the littles request and popping the bottle into Haechans awaiting mouth the boy latching onto quietly suckling away letting Johnny lie him down “you were such a good boy for doie-hyung today, we’ll go shopping tomorrow and maybe stop at the toy store” the caregiver rambled his words making the little let out an excited noise once again opening his mouth this time for his pacifier “get some sleep Duckie” Johnny whispered beginning to hum a soft lullaby slowly lulling Haechan to sleep the boy blearily blinking up at his caregiver one last time before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I really hoped you liked this~  
> Honestly I’ve had writers block for a while now and I’m not entirely confident in this life so if it go’s missing you know why!!  
> Again hope you’re all doing well and staying safe,,  
> Buh-bye for now,,╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
